<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu vas parler... Pour lui by LicorneSpaciale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394392">Tu vas parler... Pour lui</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicorneSpaciale/pseuds/LicorneSpaciale'>LicorneSpaciale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicorneSpaciale/pseuds/LicorneSpaciale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les secrets des sorceleurs sont rechercher par tous ... Mais les sorceleurs ne parleront jamais. Et en particulier Geralt. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il est imperméables à la moindre émotion. A moins de blesser ce qu'il aime le plus.<br/>ATTENTION ! ! ! Violentes Scènes de Torture ! ! !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu vas parler... Pour lui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous !!! Je viens de terminer la série et je suis tomber dans ce couple en trente seconde. Voici donc ma pierre à l'édifice :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Geralt reprit conscience, il ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé. Comment état-il arrivé là ? Il était dans le noir. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger ? Il se sentait entravé, assis sur une chaise à priori, mais comment avait-on réussi à l'entraver ? Lui, un Sorceleur, était coincé, attaché sur une chaise comme un humain le serait, sans pouvoir se détacher ! Et il avait beau essayer de créer un Igni ou de défaire les liens il n’arriver à rien.</p>
<p>Au bout d'une heure qui lui en sembla dix, du bruit résonna derrière lui et les bougies s’allumèrent d’un coup. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Un assassin elfe lui faisait désormais face, il était grand et dégingandé à la barbe lui dévorant le visage, qui laissait voir le sourire pervers et mauvais qu'il arborait d'avoir le Sorceleur à sa merci.</p>
<p>« Oh comme c’est grisant… » Il se pencha vers Geralt mais pas assez proche pour être atteint. « Voir le grand et puissant Loup Blanc incapable de bouger.3<br/>« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait vermine ! » Grogna Geralt.<br/>« A toi ? Rien ! Je ne t'ai rien fait personnellement, c'est cette corde qui a fait tout le travail. »</p>
<p>Geralt baissa les yeux sur lui, sur la corde qui l'enserrait, elle ne semblait ne rien avoir de particulier mais il pouvait sentir son médaillon vibrer désormais.</p>
<p>« De la magie… » Dit-il en relevant la tête sur son geôlier.<br/>« Non plus ! Tu vois mon Sorceleur... » Geralt grogna à sa façon de le nommer. « J'ai découvert un truc épatant ! Un truc tout simple pour pouvoir garder un Sorceleur bien sage... une corde de pendu ! » Geralt tiqua. « Et oui ! Une corde de pendu vous entrave qu'est ce que tu veux ! Mais attention pas un pendu assassiné hein ! Non Ça serait trop simple, sinon tu te doutes bien que je m'en serais fait tout un tas ! Non je n'ai que celle là parce que le pendu doit être d’un homme suicidé d’une peine d'amour sous la nouvelle lune... Et c'est une denrée rare ! Crois-moi Mais elle est moins rare que ce que tu vas me donner aujourd'hui mon Sorceleur... »</p>
<p>Geralt était toujours à moitié tourné sur sa droite, l’assassin elfe faisant exprès de se maintenir à l'écart pour mieux l'obliger à devoir faire des efforts pour le regarder.</p>
<p>« Je n'ai rien à te donner ! » Dit-il.<br/>« Oh ! Si, crois moi… » Voyant que Geralt chercher ce qu’il voulait de lui. « Les secrets des épreuves et des potions de Sorceleur… »<br/>« … »<br/>« Tu ne sais pas les nobles et rois qui donnerais toute leur richesse pour avoir une armée aux sens surdévelopper et résistant à la douleur. »<br/>« … »<br/>« Je sais ce que tu te dis. Jamais je ne trahirais le secret ! Fait ce que tu veux je ne dirais rien ! Bla et bla et bla… Mais bon, on ne va pas rentrer dans ce débat philosophique sur la loyauté sinon on ne s’en sortira pas. Mais tu vas me donner les secrets. »<br/>Geralt fit une mou de dégoût, face à la certitude que l’assassin elfe affichait.<br/>« Vraiment assassin tu perds ton temps. Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire parler. Rien, tu m'entends ? RIEN de tout ce que tu pourras imaginer comme souffrance sur moi ne me fera parler. »<br/>« Mais si ... »<br/>« ... »<br/>« Tu vas parler ... pour Lui ! » Dit-il en en pointant son menton devant lui.</p>
<p>Geralt se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir devant lui pour la première fois depuis que la lumière était allumée et il le vit.</p>
<p>« Jaskier… JASKIER ! » Appela Geralt en direction du barde, attaché sur une autre chaise, des poignets et des chevilles, la tête pendant sur l'avant. Jaskier ne bougea pas du tout, il était inconscient<br/>« Oui… Ce cher barde, si loyal, si aimant. Lorsque j’ai découvert que tu te trimballer un animal de compagnie, j’ai été si surpris. Un Sorceleur avec une faiblesse exploitable. » Il se rapprocha de Jaskier toujours inconscient alors que Geralt essayer de bouger. « Mais il était inaccessible… trop proche et trop souvent avec toi, tu aurais remarqué s’il avait disparu. Après tout quand quelqu’un remarque quand son toutou s’en va. »<br/>« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Cria Geralt hors de lui.<br/>« Oh ! Calme-toi ! Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout... Tu sais où je l’ai trouvé ? Dans une taverne grattant la chanson la plus triste qui soit, l’histoire d’une femme au cœur briser par son ami chevalier. »<br/>« Laisse-le partir… Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux de moi… »<br/>« Que tu croies ! Car vois-tu, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Sorceleur et je sais regarder les gens. Et toi ... tu ne te comportes pas comme tu le devrais, tu ne te comportes pas comme les autres Sorceleurs, tu ressens des choses pour lui je me trompe ? »</p>
<p>Geralt détourna le regard, mais ne répondit rien. Jaskier avait été le premier humain à l’approcher sans peur, à le regarder sans haine ou mépris, juste avec une envie de le connaitre.</p>
<p>« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je le savais ! » Rit l’assassin elfe avec mépris. « Mais je comprends… »</p>
<p>Geralt se tourna de nouveau vers Jaskier. Il bouillait intérieurement, cherchant un moyen de réussir à emporter Jaskier loin de cet endroit, loin de ce qui allait se passer, loin d'un assassin psychopathe. Il se mit à prier pour qu'il ne reprenne pas conscience. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'astuce d'un assassin. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le barde d'un pas lent, avec un petit rire sadique et le saisi par les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière pour la lui relever.</p>
<p>« Laisse-le ! » Hurla Geralt.</p>
<p>L’assassin elfe rit de plus belle en se tournant vers le Sorceleur enragé, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole de sels au bouchon de liège qu'il déboucha de ses dents avant de l'amener sous le nez de Jaskier, qui eut un sursaut quand l'odeur d'ammoniac entra dans ses narines par sa simple respiration. Déboussolé sur le coup, il regarda partout jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Geralt à cinq ou six mètres de lui et qu'il se fige, surpris de le voir attaché sur une chaise.</p>
<p>« Geralt ? Mais… »<br/>« Enfin nous sommes réunis Jaskier. » Dit l’assassin elfe, ce qui fit frissonner Jaskier de peur et immédiatement tourner la tête sur l'homme près de lui. « Sois le bienvenu à notre petite sauterie ! » Jaskier resta pétrifié, le visage défiguré de terreur, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait. « Et bien ! Même pas un petit sourire ? » Dit l’assassin elfe conscient et satisfait de l'état dans lequel était le barde à sa simple vue.<br/>« Jaskier ! » Appela Geralt. « Jaskier, regarde-moi ! » Jaskier tourna lentement la tête vers le Sorceleur, dévasté de panique intérieure. « Jaskier, je suis désolé… »<br/>« Putain Geralt qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Finit-il par demander tremblant de peur.<br/>"-Vous êtes là parce que j'ai besoin de vous. » Dit l’assassin elfe en se postant entre eux, de façon qu'ils puissent encore se voir mais aussi le voir.<br/>« Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour toi connard ! » Dit Jaskier dont la peur se changerait petit à petit en colère. « Et pour Geralt c'est pareil ! Laisse-nous partir !!! » Ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de le Sorceleur.<br/>« Oh ! Mais ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, champion ! Tu n'es qu'accessoire, désolé pour toi ! Ne te donne pas l'importance que tu n'as pas. » Jaskier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Ah du coup on la ferme hein ? Quand tu chantais ta tristesse tu parlais plus non ? »<br/>« Laisses le ! » S'écria Geralt pour le faire taire. « Quel intérêt de le torturer avec ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire ! » Ragea-t-il.<br/>« Torture ... voilà bien le fin mot de notre affaire Sorceleur. » Dit l’assassin elfe en allant se placer derrière Jaskier.</p>
<p>Se baissant derrière la chaise où le barde était entravé, il détacha sa main droite avant d'y attacher une autre corde, puis fit de même à sa main gauche. Jaskier pu ramener ses bras devant lui, regardant ses poignets, ne comprenant pas, il ressemblait à présent à une marionnette à fils, les pieds toujours liés aux pieds de la chaise. Un assassin s'éloigna plus au fond de la pièce, saisit une corde qui pendait au mur et tira brusquement dessus.</p>
<p>Les bras de Jaskier furent tirés sur les côtés en hauteur et l’assassin elfe tira de nouveau sur la corde, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se lever, la chaise ne bougea pas, elle était visiblement fixée au sol et Jaskier se retrouva écartelé, les bras tirés au maximum, le corps tendu au point de l'empêcher de respirer correctement, le visage à nouveau rempli de terreur. Geralt avait compris aussi ce qui allait se passer et il se débattit sur sa chaise pour essayer de nouveau de se défaire de ses liens mais rien n'y fit.</p>
<p>« Nooonnnnn ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Hurla-t-il.<br/>« Humm... C'est un bon début Mon Sorceleur ... Peut être que ça ira plus vite que je ne l'espérais... Je te l'ai dit... tout ce que je veux c'est les secrets des Sorceleurs... Donnes moi ce que je veux et tu auras ce que tu veux toi… »</p>
<p>Il avait dit ça en allant fouiller sur une table qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce et revenait à présent avec diverses lames, couteaux, pic et autres objets dont un que Geralt ne put identifier comme une arbalète mais modifier et il posa le tout derrière Jaskier là où il était assis une minute auparavant.</p>
<p>Jaskier lui ne voyait rien de ce que faisait l’assassin elfe mais au vu du visage de Geralt qui se décomposait, il préférait ne pas savoir, même s'il se doutait bien du genre de chose que lui préparait l’assassin elfe. Il allait lui faire du mal, du mal jusqu'à ... Jusqu'à ce que Geralt lui dise les secrets des Sorceleurs.</p>
<p>Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête, il allait souffrir, longtemps, très longtemps, il allait souffrir et ... mourir ! Les Sorceleurs ne dévoilent pas leur secret ! Geralt le lui avait dit autrefois. Rien ne pouvait briser le serment du secret ! L’assassin elfe lui n'arrêterait jamais avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut.</p>
<p>« Les Sorceleurs ne brisent pas leur serment ! » S'exclama-t-il désespérément.<br/>« Oh si Jaskier, les Sorceleurs peuvent le briser, en tout cas, le tien va le faire pour toi. »<br/>« Parce que tu vas me torturer ? Il a vu pire ! Tu ne vas pas le faire craquer avec ça ! »<br/>« Il va pleurer parce que c'est toi ... tu es vraiment aveugle à ce point ? Regarde-le. » Jaskier ne se tourna pas vers Geralt. « REGARDE-LE ! » Hurla l’assassin elfe tout près de son visage. Le barde obtempéra et regarda le Sorceleur devant lui. « Tu vois ? Regarde bien... regarde ses yeux ... tu vois ? » Jaskier et Geralt se fixaient l'un l'autre et la prise de conscience fut douloureuse. « Ce Sorceleur t'aime Jaskier... tu es le pire fléau qui aurait pu s'abattre sur lui, tu lui as offert la pire chose qu'un Sorceleur puisse connaître, tu lui as donné la possibilité de ressentir des choses. Tu vas m'aider à lui faire payer sa faiblesse. TU vas le faire craquer ! »<br/>« NON ! » S'exclama Jaskier. « Un Sorceleur ne craque pas ! » Hurla-t-il en direction de Geralt. « Je t'interdis de rompre ton serment ! Je ne suis qu'un humain ! Tu n'as pas à le faire pour moi ! »</p>
<p>Geralt baissa la tête, ne voulant plus soutenir le regard de Jaskier, qui était tout sauf en colère, mais plutôt emplit de peine, comme s'il savait que l’assassin elfe allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.</p>
<p>« Geralt… Ne le dit rien je t'en supplie… Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il v...<br/>Il ne put finir sa supplique, l’assassin elfe venait de lui asséner et une monumentale gifle qui fit rougir et enfler sa joue immédiatement, il était sonné.<br/>« LA FERME ! » Hurla l’assassin elfe le visage déformé de rage. « Les seuls sons que j'accepterai sortant de ta bouche seront tes cris ! »<br/>« IL NE CRAQUERA PAS ! » Répondit Jaskier.<br/>« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » Dit l’assassin elfe le menaçant d'une lame tout près de son visage. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette simple phrase hein ? » Insista-t-il en posant la lame au coin de sa bouche. « QU'EST CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? HEIN ? » Finit-il en entaillant la commissure de ses lèvres d'un geste sec, agrandissant son sourire jusqu'au milieu de sa joue gauche.</p>
<p>Jaskier hurla de douleur, douleur qui s'amplifia par son cri lui même, qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand et tira sur la plaie béante sur son visage, faisant pleurer son œil gauche. Geralt hurla en écho à Jaskier. Jaskier qui souffrait par sa faute et ça ne faisait que commencer...</p>
<p>« Voilàààà ! Je préfère ça ! » Scanda l’assassin elfe d'un air victorieux.<br/>Ne finissant pas sa phrase, la lame toujours à la main, il la posa contre la peau de son effleurant le col du pourpoint<br/>« Attends ! Il doit bien avoir autre chose à faire. Libère le. Torture-moi à sa place mais libère Jaskier… »<br/>Geralt était suppliant, Un assassin jubilait, Jaskier était couvert de sang, l'ouverture sur sa joue coulait abondamment.<br/>« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. » Dit-il en souri commençant à faire descendre la lame sur le pourpoint de Jaskier à même son corps, lui entaillant la chair en même temps.</p>
<p>Jaskier serrait les dents, la douleur était terrible, il essayait de se contenir malgré tout, l'intervention de Geralt lui avait permis d'anticiper ce que l’assassin elfe allait lui faire, mais des gémissements sortaient quand même de sa gorge. Il sentait la lame passer sur ses cotes, l’assassin elfe avait volontairement excentré son geste pour cela. La lame passait sur chaque côté retombant plus profondément entre celle ci et la suivante, avant de remonter sur celle d'en dessous et il faisait ça lentement, très lentement. Jaskier résistait toujours à son envie, son besoin d'hurler sa douleur, il avait la tête levée vers le plafond, fermant les yeux, serrant les dents au maximum, faisant gonfler les muscles de ses joues et tirant sur l'ouverture de sa bouche. Il ne devait pas montrer s douleur, Geralt devais suffisamment culpabiliser pour leur situation mais il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter le traitement longtemps. Puis la lame arriva au niveau de son estomac. Il sentit sa chair s'ouvrir, mais l’assassin elfe n'appuyait pas trop pour ne pas l'éventrer tout de suite, il se contentait de l'entailler profondément.</p>
<p>« Crie Jaskier ! » Hurla Geralt qui le voyait résister empirant sa douleur. « Crie ! Évacue ! Je suis désolé Jaskier. Je suis désolé... » Cria-t-il<br/>« NON ! » Dit Jaskier entre ses dents, il devait tenir.</p>
<p>Finissant de traverser verticalement son ventre très légèrement pour ne pas l'ouvrir et qu'il se vide tout de suite, l’assassin elfe coupa le bout de tissu qui restait et se déplaça sur la droite de Jaskier, posant la lame sur la peau fine sous son biceps et se mit à couper en descendant. Quand la lame passa son aisselle, Jaskier ne put retenir le cri qui sortit de sa bouche, un cri atroce, mais court qui sortit de sa gorge malgré lui. L’assassin elfe continua de descendre, passant le long de son flanc et donnant un coup de lame vif, arrivé en bas du vêtement, il cassa sa lame en entrant en contact avec la ceinture du barde.</p>
<p>L'ssassin n'en fit pas cas et passa à sa gauche en silence, un sourire immonde sur le visage, tout en attrapant une nouvelle lame.</p>
<p>« Pardon Jaskier. Pardon Jaskier. Je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute ... »</p>
<p>Geralt n'arrêtait plus de s'excuser auprès du barde, tout était de sa faute, il avait rejeté Jaskier et l’avait laissé seul à la merci de ses ennemis. Jaskier sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la voix du Sorceleur était tellement douloureuse, tellement remplie de peine et de colère, colère contre l’assassin elfe, mais aussi contre lui même.<br/>Quand l’assassin elfe eut fini de couper le côté gauche du tissu et sa chair très profondément, sans que le barde ne sorte d'autre son que des gémissements de douleur, mais pas de cri, il passa derrière lui attrapant le tissu au milieu du dos en griffant sa peau exprès et Jaskier se retrouva torse nu, il était recouvert de sang, son visage, ses bras, tout son corps, son pantalon, du sang partout.</p>
<p>Jaskier ramena sa tête à la verticale, essoufflé, plantant son regard dans celui de Geralt, lui faisant non de la tête, pour lui dire de ne pas craquer, alors qu'à peine ses propres yeux étaient entrés en contact avec ceux du Sorceleur, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses propres larmes de couler.</p>
<p>Geralt, lui, continuait de lui demander pardon, le visage ravagé de peine. Mais Geralt voyait et sentait le sang de Jaskier sortir abondamment de chacune de ses plaies et il était dévasté, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il avait toutes ses forces en lui et il ne pouvait pas bouger pour l’aider. Pendant ce temps, l’assassin elfe s'affairait derrière Jaskier, fouillant dans ses accessoires de torture. Plantant son regard dans celui de Jaskier, il voulait tellement pouvoir remonter le temps, retourner sur la montagne et hurler sur quelqu’un d’autre que Jaskier. S’il ne s’était défoulé sur le barde, ils auraient continué de voyager ensemble où il aurait pu le protéger.</p>
<p>« Vous savez ce que j'aime avec le pic ? » Demanda l’assassin elfe, n'attendant pas de réponse, sortant d'un coup les deux prisonniers de leur bulle. « C'est qu'il peut tout aussi bien tuer net que faire souffrir atrocement ... il suffit de savoir où le planter ! » Finit-il en enfonçant d'un geste brusque l'arme dans le flanc droit de Jaskier.</p>
<p>Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur sous la surprise, se tortillant sur le côté comme pour s'éloigner et essayer de faire sortir la pointe d'acier de sa chair. Mais l’assassin elfe suivait son mouvement avec amusement.</p>
<p>« Ne gesticule pas comme çaaaaa. Tu empires les choses, tu te charcutes tout seul, si tu tiens tant à m'aider je peux te donner une lame de rasoir à sucer ou à avaler... »<br/>En larmes Jaskier posa ses yeux sur son Sorceleur, il était rouge de colère et d'impuissance, ravagé par la douleur de voir Jaskier subir toutes ces choses à cause de lui.</p>
<p>« Ferme les yeux Geralt ! » Cria Jaskier. « Ne regarde pas ! FERME TES YEUX ! »<br/>« Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule ! » Dit l’assassin elfe en enfonçant violemment la pointe du pic jusqu'à la garde sous son menton, transperçant sa chair, sa langue, pour finir planter dans son palais.<br/>Jaskier hurla sourdement dans sa bouche entrouverte, mais à présent coincée, les larmes inondant son visage tordu de douleur.<br/>« NOOOOOOONNN ! » Hurla Geralt.<br/>« Tais-toi ! » Hurla l’assassin elfe son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jaskier, maintenant sa tête devant lui de la pointe d'acier toujours plantée sous son menton. « Ne l'empêche pas de craquer, tu ne fais que rallonger ton propre supplice imbécile ! » Finit-il en enlevant l'arme de sa chair d'un coup.</p>
<p>Jaskier baissa la tête, la bouche toujours entrouverte, laissant s'écouler le sang entre ses lèvres, au bord de la nausée. Il s'affaiblissait, il perdait beaucoup de sang, il perdait ses forces rapidement et le fait de résister à l'envie de crier l'usait aussi beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister encore bien longtemps.</p>
<p>« Ch'en n'ai rien à fai… » S'obstina-t-il à dire, malgré le fait que sa langue libérée de la pointe d'acier était maintenant tétanisée au fond de sa bouche par le mal.<br/>Son nez se mit à saigner à son tour, la pointe du pic à glace ayant atteint sa cloison nasale, il garda les lèvres entrouvertes pour pouvoir respirer. Geralt, enragé et anéanti de peine gesticulait sur sa chaise, cherchant toujours à se libérer de ses liens et à force de persévérance, il sentit comme un relâchement de la corde autour de lui, un espoir naissait en lui, mais il n'en fit rien voir.</p>
<p>Pendant ce temps l’assassin elfe se mit à tourner autour de Jaskier, un grand sourire jouissif sur le visage et il planta le pic à glace dans son flanc gauche. Jaskier épuisé, cria, il n'en pouvait plus et il cria à chaque fois que la pointe de l'arme transperçait ses chairs. Il tournait toujours autour de lui, plantant le pic dans son épaule gauche, regardant Geralt, piquant dans le haut de son dos, dans son rein droit, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au Sorceleur, dans son estomac, dans sa cuisse gauche, regardant encore l'autre prisonnier qui se débattait sur sa chaise, le regard irradié de haine, dans son biceps gauche, Geralt ne craquait toujours pas, il finit donc par le planter dans la gorge par la gauche, changeant ainsi ses cris en un râle bouillonnant de sang...</p>
<p>« Tu te débats, tu te débats. » Dit-il à Geralt. « Jaskier souffre et toi tu te débats d'un lien que tu ne peux pas rompre, serais-tu à ce point idiot que tu résistes à ta peine au lieu de te laisser aller à révéler tes secrets pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus. »<br/>« Pardonne moi Jaskier… » Dit Geralt ne prenant pas le moins du monde en compte les paroles du assassin.<br/>« Di… ien… » Balbutia Jaskier dans un souffle, à bout de force, dans un gargouillis abominable, dû au sang qui lui coulait dans la gorge.</p>
<p>Il se sentait partir, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, le sang qu'il avalait, le trou dans son dos qui avait percé un poumon, le faisait respirer difficilement et crépiter sa respiration, son rein droit percé lui aussi, sa tête tournait, il était étourdi, nauséeux, son cœur battait à tout rompre le faisant saigner d'autant plus, il allait y laisser sa peau. Il le savait c'était fini et il souhaitait vraiment que ça aille vite il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus souffrir, il cessa de résister, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus tout d'un coup et il pendait à présent par les bras, empirant son étouffement par la pression sur ses côtes dû à ses bras tendus vers le haut...</p>
<p>« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASKIER !!! Non JASKIER !!!! » Hurla-t-il prit de panique. « JASKIER REPOND MOI !!! »</p>
<p>« Et bien et bien… Fit l’assassin elfe en prenant Jaskier par les cheveux derrière sa tête pour la relever et permettre à Geralt de voir son visage. « Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps Mon Sorceleur... tu devrais te décider à lâcher prise, comme lui vient de le faire... mais vraiment je serais toi, je le ferais vite, parce que je crois que l’on ne pas redonnais pas la vie c'est ça ? »<br/>« Tu vas me le payer ! » Ragea Geralt, les yeux brillants de larmes, qu'il ravala avant qu'une seule ne coule. « Je te jure que je vais te tuer… »<br/>« Tu me menaces ?  Dit l’assassin elfe en jetant le pic sur le sol, avant d’attraper l’arbalète modifier. « TU ME MENACE ?! » Répéta-t-il. En braquant l'objet vers lui tout en avançant dans sa direction. « Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? Les humains sont d'ingénieux inventeurs, je les adore. Ca Mon Sorceleur c'est une arbalète qui tire plusieurs carreaux à la suite sans recharger. Et ça a vraiment changé la notion de torture, plus besoin de se fatiguer ! Regarde. » Dit-il en appuyant sur la gâchette envoyant un carreau de cinq centimètres dans la cuisse du Sorceleur qui ne broncha pas.</p>
<p>Geralt le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, le défiant de toute sa rage, essayant de donner du répit à Jaskier en occupant l’assassin elfe.</p>
<p>« Tu n’es pas marrant. » Dit Un assassin faisant mine d'être déçu. Une autre démonstration peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant sa tête.<br/>« Fais-moi ce que tu veux je m'en moque ! » Ragea le Sorceleur irradié de colère.<br/>« Ah oui ? »  Dit Un assassin en faisant rapidement passer l’arbalète dans sa main gauche, pour tirer un carreau dans la direction de Jaskier, l'atteignant à la hanche droite, le faisant sursauter en râlant de douleur. « Tu es un idiot ! » Dit-il en revenant auprès du barde pour lui loger un autre carreau dans la cuisse.</p>
<p>Jaskier lâcha un cri de gorge brouillé de sang et l’assassin elfe se positionnant bien devant lui pour que Geralt entende tout sans rien voir, torture psychologique imparable, il continua à envoyer des carreaux dans les jambes de Jaskier, régulièrement, comme un compte à rebours, le faisant râler à chaque pointe se logeant dans sa chair, un carreau, puis, un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, passant d'une jambe à l'autre, un sixième, un autre cri étouffé de Jaskier et un septième, plus de plainte, Geralt qui s'était débattu comme un fou jusqu'à maintenant et écarté la corde de son corps à force de persévérance, la sentit soudainement glisser de ses bras et il pu les en sortir. Jaskier ne disait plus rien, encore un autre clou, Geralt était debout derrière l’assassin elfe la lame brisée dans la main. Et avant qu'il ait le temps d'envoyer un autre carreau dans la chair de Jaskier, Geralt abattit son bras sur l’assassin elfe transperçant sa tête de son arme, le visage défiguré de haine, le tuant net. L’arbalète tomba bruyamment sur le sol et Un assassin suivit.</p>
<p>Geralt lâcha la lame et se précipita sur Jaskier, détachant préalablement ses chevilles de la chaise, il le prit ensuite contre lui pour le relever un peu et arracha les cordes de ses poignets et l'emporta un peu plus loin, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de désespoir, le corps de Jaskier dans les bras.</p>
<p>Trop tard.</p>
<p>Son cœur avait lâché, Jaskier était mort, il était trop tard, l’assassin elfe avait eu raison de sa lumière, il avait tué Jaskier, son barde, son ami, son amour.</p>
<p>« Jaskier… » Souffla-t-il la gorge serrée. « Jaskier je suis tellement désolé... Oh Destinée ou qui que ce soit qui m’entend !!! Rendez-le-moi. Rendez-moi Jaskier. » Dit-il en le serrant contre lui, son visage dans son cou. « J'aurais dû être plus fort ... j'aurais dû être plus rapide ... Oh Jaskier excuse-moi » Dit-il en relevant la tête pour avoir le visage du barde face au sien, les yeux embués. « Je t'aime Jaskier… »</p>
<p>Sa respiration commençait à être entrecoupée de sanglots, il serra la tête de Jaskier contre sa poitrine et le miracle se fit. Une larme perla à son œil gauche, tout de suite suivit d'une autre à son œil droit. Geralt pleurait, pour la première fois depuis le début de son entrainement, le Loup Blanc pleurait, pleurait pour Jaskier, pour son amour perdu ...</p>
<p>Ses larmes se rejoignirent à son menton dans une synchronisation parfaite et quand la goutte qu'elles formèrent tomba, elle atterrit sur le visage de Jaskier qui était juste en dessous. Et sous ses yeux médusés, la larme devint dorée au contact de la peau de la tempe de Jaskier, avant de disparaître et une lumière blanche illumina alors le corps du barde, chaude et bienfaisante. Les blessures s'effacèrent une à une. Geralt pleurait encore, mais d'émotion, de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et dans un sursaut, Jaskier revint à la vie.</p>
<p>« Jaskier ! »<br/>« Geralt ? Je ... je suis mort ? »<br/>« Non. » Dit Geralt avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, avec la passion du désespoir qui avait fait pleurer ses yeux et son cœur.</p>
<p>Jaskier, surprit, avant de poser sa main derrière la tête de son loup, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se laissa emporté par le bonheur qui l'inondait à présent, ce bonheur qui gonflait son cœur dans sa poitrine, ce bonheur de goûter à Geralt...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>